Sweet Sacrifice
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: On the anniversary of his family's death, Derek can't seem to handle it on his own anymore. Even with his pack, Peter, and his boyfriend, he still feels alone. With his family screaming in his mind, he goes to desperate measures to make sure he never hears them again. Will they be able to help him now that they know what he's been hiding? Can Stiles save Derek from himself?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please. I love to hear what my readers and fellow authors think.

Derek groaned and rolled over in his bed, his body and mind exhausted from the night before having got no sleep. His mind was constantly going and going, it never stopped or shut up. Today was the anniversary of his family's death in a fire that was started by Kate. His mind continued to remind him just how much it was his fault. _**If you weren't fucking around with the blonde she wouldn't have caught on to what you and your family was. You should have burned in the house with them all. Your family is lucky to be away from you. You caused this fire, it is YOUR FAULT. **_The wolf growled in an attempt to silence his mind but his family's screams continued to roar in his ears. _**Your fault. Your fault. YOUR FAULT! **_Derek forced himself out of bed and clenched his mouth shut to keep himself from screaming out. He slid on a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue shirt before putting on his leather jacket that used to be his Dad's. The older man had given it to his son on his 14th birthday as a gift, he had worn it every day since then. If he concentrated hard enough he could pick up on the scent of his Dad that was still on the jacket.

The Alpha could hear his pack downstairs as they rooted through the cupboards and fridge trying to find something to eat. "Morning, Derek. Are you hungry? There's plenty here.", asked Isaac with a smile on his face as he put all of the bacon on a plate in the middle of the table. "Morning, Isaac.", replied Derek in a tone no louder than a whisper as he sat down beside Stiles, who was trying to eat toast and a handful of bacon at the same time. He forced every emotion back down inside of him, fighting the urge to just lay his head down on his arms and wail like a newborn pup. Isaac sensed a change in the older wolf and put down the plate he was holding before he walked over to the teen and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Everybody was shocked to see that the older teen relaxed a little and turned his head into the side of the smaller boy's neck, breathing in his comforting scent. "Are you okay?", asked Isaac as his voice reached the teen's ear. "I'll be fine, Isaac. Don't worry about me.", replied Derek as he looked down at the table, oblivious to the fact that his heart beat jumped a little.

"You suck at lying.", said the smaller teen with a concerned smile as he walked back over and set another plate on the table. "You had the advantage of being that close.", replied the older teen as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. Isaac smiled warmly and threw a towel at him, watching in satisfaction as the Alpha offered him a small smile and threw the towel back at his head. "Whats on the agenda today, Der?", asked Stiles after he swallowed a big mouthful of his breakfast. Derek put down the piece of bacon he was nibbling on before answering his boyfriend. "A run of the territory's perimeter, Peter scented a new pack near ours and they're testing the waters. We need to make our point clear. This territory is taken and I wont go down without a fight if it comes to it.", explained the Alpha as his body grew tense. Those were the same exact words his Dad had said when they experienced the same problem before. He looked over at Stiles when he heard him let out a soft gasp, looking down to see his claws digging into the wood of the table.

"Derek? Are you sure that you're okay?", asked Stiles as he took his boyfriend's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm okay, babe. I'll be fine.", replied Derek as he squeezed the hand in his own. Even Stiles could tell when his boyfriend was lying but decided to not say anything about it, knowing that he would talk when he was ready. "Isaac and Scott, take the south to west side of the perimeter. Erika and Boyd, north to east. Peter and Jackson, take farther out than the perimeter. You run into anything you tell me immediately.", ordered the Alpha as he rose from his seat, kissing his boyfriend's hand before releasing it. "Where are you going to be?", asked Allison curiously from where she was sitting with Lydia, fresh nail polish on her nails. "I've got a small errand to run, it won't take long. Maybe about an hour.", explained the wolf as he looked over at the girls. Stiles took out his phone and texted both Allison and Lydia.

**Something doesn't seem right with Derek. I'm not getting a good feeling about this. We need to follow him. -S **

**We can try, Stiles. He might scent us, though. - L **

**It's worth a shot. We'll wait until hes at least two miles out. - A **

**Get ready. - S **

Stiles put his phone away as his boyfriend kissed him on the cheek, promising to be back soon, probably before the pack got back from the run. Derek slipped on his boots and walked outside, tugging at the sleeves of his leather jacket. _I need to get this over with. The guilt is killing me on the inside. I dont know how long I can keep this mask on. Thank god for connections. _The wolf didn't even bother taking his Camaro, not in the side of town that he was headed for, so he just walked onto the road and kept close to the guard rail. "Where's he going Stiles?", asked Allison as he looked over at the teen. "I don't have a single clue.", answered Stiles truthfully as he watched his boyfriend walk down the road towards the town. "It looks like he's headed across the tracks.", answered Lydia as he pointed in his direction, where in fact he was headed to the other side of the tracks. "Oh, this can't be good.", muttered Stiles as he and the girls began to follow him.

The Alpha tensed his body and stood to his full height as he walked into the town, knowing exactly where to go without having to be told. He knew that he needed to look intimidating and give off the "Get near me and you die" vibe when he came to this side of town. It came as a first instinct to the teen. "Ah, Derek Hale. Right on time, my man. Right on time.", said Jay as he walked over to the taller teen. "Jay.", replied the wolf as he looked down at him, keeping his body tense. "Walk with me, there's too many under covers around here to do it like this. You got the money?", asked Jay as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "You got the merchandise?", asked Derek as he tapped his pocket to let the man know it was all there. "I do. I do.", said Jay as he slid a small clear plastic bag out of his pocket, that was holding four pills in it. The Alpha took out the money and kept it cupped in his hand as they shook hands, an easy way to make the pass off seem innocent.

"Its all there, no need to worry.", said Derek as he pocketed the bag, watching as Jay pocketed the money. "Pleasure doing business with you, Hale.", said Jay as he smiled up at him in a snarky manner. "Like wise, Linear.", replied the wolf as they both turned and walked in the opposite direction, neither of them looking back. "What the hell?", whispered Stiles as he watched his boyfriend in complete confusion. "That looked like a drug deal to me.", said Lydia honestly as she cocked her head to the side. "Short and sweet.", added in Allison as they all ducked back into their hiding place, knowing very well that their scent was covered by the mist in the air. _I knew one wouldn't do anything. Four will have to do the trick. It'll happen instantly and I won't feel a single thing. _Derek walked back onto the road, making sure that none of the pills broke in the bag. The wolf continued down the road and turned onto the trail that led to his house, picking up the pace so he would be back before the rest of the pack. _Nobody can catch me doing this. _

The mist in the air made his hair damp as he walked onto his property and onto the porch, he inhaled deeply and forced his body to relax before he walked into the empty house. _The girls must have dragged Stiles along on a shopping trip. I know Lydia needed new jeans and a new Prada bag. _Derek walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing the door behind himself so nobody could see him if they came into the house. The open windows let in a soft breeze that encircled the teen's body as he slid the small bag out of his pocket and opened it, pouring the four pills into his hand. Swallowing the pills whole would do absolutely nothing to him, but crushing them in his mouth before swallowing would do the trick. _**You were a worthless son and an even more worthless Alpha. All of them can see it. You weren't wanted when we were around and you're not wanted now. **_"I'm sorry, Stiles. I love you, babe. Take good care of the pack for me. I hope you can forgive me for this.", said the wolf to himself before he placed all four of the pills in his mouth. Derek crushed them with his back teeth and swallowed them all instantly, feeling the effects of them immediately. "I'm sorry.", managed out Derek before his knees buckled and all he saw was black. 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what everybody thinks.

"Derek? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, baby. Come on, Derek. Open those eyes.", coaxed Stiles as he knelt down beside the wolf, tapping him in the cheek a few times before giving him a good shake. The unconscious teen made no move to respond to his boyfriend, who had the scent of panic coming of of him in waves. "Wake up, Derek. Wake up!", screamed the smaller teen as he shook him again, harder than before. "Stiles, Deaton's here.", said Scott as he pulled his best friend away from the wolf. Deaton ran into the room with concern and confusion written across his face, he knelt down beside Derek and felt for a pulse. "Move back, let me do my job. What did he take, Stiles? Do you know?", asked the vet as he began to unpack one of his bags. "I don't. I don't know. I walked in and saw him like this and I had Isaac call you.", explained the teen as he began to pace, his body shaking form nerves. "He has a pulse, its very weak but it's there. Whatever he took couldn't have fully kicked in yet and there's only one way of getting it out of him. But I need to know what he took so I know how much to use.", explained Deaton as he splashed a little water on the Alpha's face to rise him.

"Nothing's happening!", cried out Stiles as he looked down at his boyfriend anxiously. The vet gave Derek a stern and forcefully shake that was hard enough to rattle his teeth in his mouth. "Derek, tell me what you took. Come on. Derek! What did you take, Hale?!", demanded the man as he gave him another shake to no avail. The Alpha remained silent and all the wolves around him were straining to hear the faintest beat of his heart. "Isaac, go get a bucket. Erika, go grab a small bowl of water and a washcloth. Scott and Boyd, open some windows to let in some air to lower his temperature. Jackson, I need you to go see if you can find whatever it is that he took. Stiles, I need you to prop him up a little bit, have him use your chest as a back rest, I need a clear straight down shot of his throat and stomach.", explained Deaton as he began to rummage around in his bags on the floor. Everybody ran around trying to do what was assigned to them, cupboards opening and closing as Jackson tore through all of the pill bottles in the house.

Stiles propped his boyfriend up in between his legs and rested his back against his chest, stroking his hair and whispering in his ear. "Keep him up just like that, that'll give me a clear shot.", explained Deaton as he took out a small tube with a device attached to it that would allow him to see the contents of the teen's stomach. "Erika, you go that water?", asked the vet over his shoulder as he placed a white insert into the wolf's mouth that would allow him to slide in the tube. "Right here.", said the blonde girl as she set a bowl of water down beside the man. Deaton slid the tube into the water to get it slick enough to use, before slowly starting to insert it down the Alpha's throat. He peered into the small lens as he slid the tube even further down, straight into the teen's stomach. "You're one tricky wolf, aren't you? Jackson, stop looking! You're not going to find them in the house! They're laced with cyanide.", explained the man as he slid the tub and insert out of the wolf's mouth.

"Will he make it?", asked Stiles desperately with wide, fear filled eyes. "They're only partially digested, he'll make it, if barely. His body is trying to fight the effects of the cyanide but it's working to shut down all of his vital organs.", explained Deaton as he took the bucket from Isaac, who was now standing along the wall with the others. "Why'd you take them, baby?", murmured Stiles into the dark hair of the wolf, keeping his arms tight around him. "Now comes the hard part, getting them out of his system. Keep him propped up, Stiles, and have his head angled near the bucket.", explained Deaton as he took out a glass bottle of syrup of ipecac. "What's that?", asked Jackson as he looked down at the glass bottle. "Syrup of ipecac, it's used to induce vomiting. This is the only way to get it out of his system. After this, I'll set up an IV so it'll get flushed out of his veins.", explained the vet as he took off the cap and forced the Alpha's mouth open. "That won't hurt him, will it?", asked Stiles nervously. "No, it wont hurt him. Slide your fingers down the outer sides of his throat to help him swallow.", explained Deaton as he began to pour a bit of the syrup looking liquid down the teen's open throat and into his stomach.

It only took 5 short minutes for the ipecac to fully work, making Derek's stomach muscles clench painfully as his body lurched forward, a black liquid leaving his mouth. Stiles kept him propped up and rubbed his back in an attempt to keep him and himself calm. "Don't move him just yet. He's not finished.", explained Deaton as he watched the wolf's body lurch forward again, more of the black liquid leaving his mouth, followed by the laced pills. "Are they all out?", asked Stiles quickly as he looked down at his boyfriend before back at the vet. "They're all out, Stiles, he'll be fine now. I need to get him into a bed and hook up an IV so he can recover.", reassured Deaton as he moved the bucket away from the now shaking wolf. "You hear that, Der? You're to be okay, now. You're going to be fine.", whispered Stiles into the Alpha's ear as he rocked him and stroked his hair. The tension in the air had vanished and was now replaced with a calm sensation, making the air easier to breathe. "Sti'?", croaked out Derek, his throat raw from the procedure. "I'm here, baby. I'm here.", said Stiles as he kissed the wolf's head.

"I. I'm sorry.", managed out the wolf before he slipped back into darkness. Stiles' heart beat began to pick up and his eyes widened in fear, he looked at the vet anxiously. "He'll slip in and out of consciousness until the pills are out of his system.", explained Deaton as he gently lifted Derek from his boyfriend's arms and placed him on his bed. The others watched in curious silence as the vet bent a coat hanger and hung it from the headboard before he hung the bag of clear solution from the hook. Deaton attached all of the tubes for the IV and then took a long needle out of his bag and slowly inserted it into the wolf's arm, before attaching a tube to the connector which was attached to the needle. He taped it down to the Alpha's skin before turning to face the rest of the anxious looking pack that were surrounding him and the bed. "Keep an eye on Derek for a few hours to monitor his progress. I'll be back tonight to take out the IV and see how he's doing.", explained the man as he packed up his bag and helped the pack clean up the remains of the procedure.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please. I love to know what you think.

Hours later, Derek opened his eyes for the first time since the procedure went down. He winced when he felt the muscles in his stomach clench again and he curled in on himself as if to protect his stomach. "Hey, Derek. How are you feeling?", whispered Isaac as he gently rubbed his Alpha's back in comfort. "I'll be fine, Isaac.", replied the wolf as he curled up even tighter, clenching his jaws shut to keep from whimpering. "I'll go let Stiles know they you're awake. We've all been worried sick that you weren't going to pull through.", said the smaller wolf as he rose from the bed and made his way out of the room. His boots thudding on the stairs as he walked down them in search of the older wolf's boyfriend, using his ears to follow the human's chattering mouth. "What if Deaton was wrong? What if he never wakes up or responds? What if Derek is dead?", asked Stiles all in one breath, not even pausing in between each question.

"Stiles, relax. Please. Derek is awake, he just opened his eyes a few minutes ago. He pulled through.", explained Isaac as he walked over to the teen and placed a hand over his mouth. Stiles did the first thing he knew how to do and he swiped his tongue over the inside of the wolf's hand, smiling innocently when he yelped and pulled his hand back. "You're sick.", said Isaac as he wiped his hand on the teen's shirt. "It was either that or bite your hand. I lick and Derek bites.", explained Stiles before he tore off up the stairs and down the hall. "I didn't need to know that!", called out Scott as he covered his ears with his hands. "Too late.", replied the teen as he walked back the hall to his boyfriend's bedroom, opening the door softly to see Derek sitting up and trying to remove the IV from his arm. "Hey, Sourwolf. That has to stay in to clean out your veins, Deaton's orders.", explained Stiles as he sat down beside the older teen and placed his hand over the one that was working on the IV. "Stiles!", exclaimed Derek before he wrapped the smaller of the two in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't crush the human. I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm right here with you.", explained Stiles as he hugged the wolf back with all of his strength. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. I'm so sorry.", whispered the Alpha into the teen's neck. "Just tell me one thing, Der. Why would you do it?", asked the smaller teen as he pulled himself back and forced the wolf to look him in the eyes. "I couldn't handle it, not anymore. Every little thing I do getting criticized. Worthless son and a worthless Alpha.", explained Derek as he looked down at the IV in his arm. He would look anywhere besides his boyfriend's eyes, anywhere but there. "Nobody is calling you a worthless son or a worthless Alpha, you're still getting used to being an Alpha and having to manage a pack at top rank. We're not criticizing you, baby.", explained the smaller teen as he grabbed hold of the wolf's jaw and forced him again to look him in the eyes. "It's not you and the pack, Sti'. It's my parents and Laura, they make sure I know that I'm screwing up every single day. That it was all my fault.", explained Derek as he blinked back tears that he would refuse to let fall.

"You're hearing them again? I thought you told me that it had stopped? Take their voices as a challenge, Derek. Prove them wrong.", said Stiles with a strict voice, one that left little to no argument in its place. "I've been trying as hard as I can to prove them wrong, to show them that they have something to be proud of. But it is never enough for them. If it's not their voices then it's flashbacks that leave me constantly looking over my shoulder, feeling my skin burn from heat, smell the smoke of the fire.", continued the bigger wolf as he sat up completely, feeling the IV come with him. "The fire was not your fault, Derek. You didn't start it and you didn't know it was going to happen. It was that bitch Kate's fault, she started the fire and she thought it all up. Not you.", pressed Stiles, leaving no other argument in the matter. Derek opened his mouth as if to object but the smaller teen silenced him with a fierce kiss on the lips, the wolf responded immediately by wrapping his good arm around the teen's neck, holding him close to his body. A throat clearing made them both jump in their spots on the bed, both of them looking like deer caught in headlights.

"Uh-oh.", whispered Derek as he seemed to try to shrink down into the bed covers. "Ditto.", muttered Stiles as he didn't dare to move with Peter standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Stiles. I'd like a moment alone with my nephew, if you don't mind.", explained Peter as he walked into the bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest. Stiles looked down at his boyfriend who, for the first time, had a small flicker of fear in his eyes. "He's going to kill me.", said Derek as he anxiously looked over at his Uncle, who had anger in his eyes. "I might as well, Derek Gabriel Hale! Since you want to be six feet under so badly that you took four cyanide laced pills!", barked out Peter as he walked over and yanked the IV out of the wolf's arm. "Um, I'm just gonna. Go downstairs.", said Stiles as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before bolting out of the room. The door swung shut behind him when the older teen's Uncle kicked it with his foot. "Peter.", said Derek nervously as he shrank into the bed, only to have his Uncle grab two fistfuls of his shirt and drag him up, slamming him into the nearest wall, hard enough to make the wood crack.

"You wanted to die that badly?! What the hell were you thinking?! Did you even think about how this would effect all of us?! Effect me and Stiles?! You've got a pack to look after, a pack to help survive! Killing yourself isn't going to help this pack!", screamed Peter as he shoved his nephew into the wall again, hard enough to rattle his brain a bit. "Peter. I.", started Derek, his voice close to cracking, but he was cut off by his Uncle again. "You didn't think! Not even for a second! You kept everything inside of you like you always do! You keep your mouth shut and wear a mask made of stone! It's about time you let somebody in! It's time to lose that mask! You think you'd be living up to the Hale name by killing yourself off?! Would that make your parents proud?! What about Laura?! You think she would like to know that her baby brother killed himself?! Her baby brother! Her baby!", shouted Peter as he got eye to eye with his nephew, their noses only centimeters apart.

The second the older man mentioned Laura, Derek broke down, all of his walls crashing and the barriers fell. A whimper left his mouth as tears flowed down his cheeks, his legs buckled out from underneath him and Peter caught him instantly, holding him close to his body. "There we go, Little Wolf, there we go. Shhhhhh, it's going to be alright. You're going to be okay. Shhhhhh.", cooed the older wolf as he cradled his nephew in his arms, both of them now sitting on the floor. Peter pulled the younger wolf into his lap and held him firmly in his arm, rocking him slowly back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.", cried Derek into his Uncle's neck, tightening his grip on the older wolf, for fear of him letting him go and leaving. "Shhhhhhhhh. I'm not going anywhere, Little Wolf. I'm not going anywhere.", promised Peter as he kissed his nephew's head and continued to slowly rock him. Soon Derek's cries turned into small hiccups that reminded the older wolf of times when his nephew was a little boy.

"Hey, you remember how you'd always get hiccups after trying to have a soda drinking contest with Laura? Trying to see who could drink the most cans in under a minute.", explained Peter as he looked down at the wolf in his arms, gently using his chin to tilt his head up towards him to see his eyes. Derek chuckled and smiled, letting those memories come back to his mind, his eyes shining in happiness from those times. "Like I could ever forget those contests. I'd drink at least 10 and she'd have down 13, I'd get the hiccups and she would hurl. ", explained Derek with a huge smile on his face, a small laugh leaving his lips. "And it would always be purple since she loved Grape Soda.", added in Peter as he had a huge smile on his face, too. "It always had to be purple. Her soda, her room, her car, even parts of her hair. Purple streaks.", said the teen as he relaxed in the older man's hold. "Hey, you tried putting blue streaks in your hair.", admitted the older man as he smirked down at his nephew.


End file.
